


Loving Both You and Him

by RamenKitsune



Series: Loving My Life with You [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, M/M, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: Makoto and Haru have been together all their lives, and plan to be together the rest of their lives as well, and they are ready for the next major step. Sort of a sequel to Being in Love With You, though it's not necessary to read it to get this.





	1. Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been craving Makoto Haru domestic life, and where there are several AMAZING fics on this site that aided this craving, they didn't quite get to the source of the problem I was having, which was I wanted to write this, and so I did. I don't know how long this will be, I know I want at least four chapters, but after that I'll be playing it by ear and feel. I hope everyone likes it, because I really want it to be enjoyed. Without further ado, I'll end this note :)

The winter had been cold, one of the coldest Makoto could remember since his childhood, and at the middle of December snow was the majority of the forecast and as Makoto headed home, the snow began to fall, adding to the already mounted snow on the ground. Makoto laughed as he took the stairs towards his and Haru’s home, spotting the neighbor children enjoying their time in the snow, and he waved when they called to him.

Life, as a whole, was wonderful for the two of them. Haru’s dream of being an Olympic swimmer had gone off perfectly, he won gold in almost all the events he participated in, had been endorsed by three major names and his face was everywhere in Tokyo since his wins at the Olympics. Makoto’s dream of being a coach had changed, though not by much. He still wanted to teach children how to swim, but he also found being a school teacher also was something he wanted to do. Haru wasn’t surprised when Makoto told him that he was thinking of perusing that path as well, and Haru supported Makoto’s dream completely. Makoto always had a way with children that was undeniable, and Haru knew he’d help any child flourish no matter the setting. 

They spent seven years in Tokyo, Makoto subbing in schools and teaching swimming at a local pool, Haru traveling and swimming. They had been happy, but at the same time they missed ‘home’, and after Haru’s season, they moved back to Iwatobi. They bought a home of their own, not far from their families’ homes, and began their “married life” as Nagisa called it, and both had been happy for their first year together. 

It had been his first year of teaching in Iwatobi full time that put a subtle seed in Makoto’s heart, and for months he had hid it, worried it would ruin his and Haru’s happy life, but it was at the end of the school year that it slipped.

“I want a child.” The words spilled out of Makoto’s mouth over dinner. It had been a lovely dinner, the quiet conversation of Makoto’s class coming to an end and how he’d miss his students had lead to the statement, and almost as instantly as he said them he regretted them. Haru looked surprised and then was unreadable. “I understand if you don’t want one Haru, it’s just… I want to start a family with you. Not that what we have now isn’t a family, I just thought we’d make great parents and…” Makoto rambled until Haru stood, and Makoto’s mouth dried as Haru left the room. Makoto was about to go after Haru and apologize when the swimmer returned and placed a manila folder in front of Makoto after pushing his dinner plate to the side.

Makoto slowly opened it, unsure at first, and gasped at the content. There were several pamphlets, some about adoption, some about surrogates; all of them options open to a same sex couple to start a family. Makoto picked a pamphlet up as if it would shatter before he looked at Haru.

“After Nagisa helped us get the house in both our name, I asked for information for the next step.” Haru answered without Makoto asking. “I knew you would want to eventually, and I wanted to know more about it myself. Nagisa already agreed to help us both be legal parents when the time comes” Haru reached over and grabbed Makoto’s hand and even though the words didn’t leave Haru’s mouth, he clearly said “I want to start a family with you too” with such simple touch. 

After a long conversation – which was after Makoto stopped crying out of happiness and telling Haru just how much he loved him – they agreed adoption, even though it was more challenging, would be best for them. Makoto had no doubt that Haru could handle an infant well, but he also knew how uncomfortable they made the swimmer. Plus there were so many children who needed a home, and that really did sound better to the both of them. They also talked about how having a child would impact Haru’s career, Haru wasn’t officially out to the public, even though most of his team knew he and Makoto were more than childhood friends; this would lead to the world knowing Nanase Haruka was gay and in a committed relationship.

“If you think it will ruin your future, we can wait until you retire. I don’t want to make you give anything up.” Makoto said, sincere to the core. Haru smiled, lightly squeezed Makoto’s hand, and promised even if his swimming career was cut short because of this, he wouldn’t be upset because having a family with Makoto was more important to him. 

That had been almost eight months ago, and their summer was filled with application and swimming. Haru had several competitions that left Makoto at home doing home tours for several adoption centers, and once fall came the rejection letters began to roll in. Each one felt like a stab, but Makoto tried to hide the pain they caused as best he could from Haru, not wanting to worry him. The most common excuse was their home wasn’t stable enough, though one rejection letter had heavily hinted at what Makoto feared was the real reason they hadn’t been accepted. They were a gay couple unable to get married and the years they had been together meant nothing to them. That letter in particular had hurt Makoto in a way he couldn’t hide, and Haru held him tight that night as he cried himself sick. Though as winter hit Iwatobi in full force, Makoto had decided it would be okay if it was just him and Haru. He wasn’t unhappy, he had never been unhappy, he had just wanted to spread his and Haru’s happiness to a child, and though it hurt they would never get to, he was growing to accept it. 

It was with that thought he smiled as he checked the mail, saw it was empty, and stepped into his warm home.

“Haru-chan I’m home!” Makoto called as he removed his scarf and coat before slipping out of his shoes. Once he was in his house slippers he moved into the living room, ready to crawl under the kokatsu, and he smiled at seeing Haru doing exactly what he was moving to do. “Its really cold out today, it’s even snowing again.” Makoto informed Haru as he sat close to him. It was then he noticed the wrapped box on the table and an excitement in Haru’s blue eyes. “What’s this?” Makoto asked, curious if the two were linked.

“Open it.” Haru slid the box closer to him and Makoto chuckled. “It’s just for you.”

Makoto laughed, not really knowing why he’d be getting a gift this early in December, Haru wasn’t even the biggest fan of Christmas so it wasn’t like he was just impatient, but kept his questions to himself as he pulled the paper and saw a brown box. “Haru-chan.” Makoto chuckled, the flaps of the box were folded and Haru had written “I love you” across them. It seemed almost too mushy for Haru, but when he looked into Haru’s eyes he wasn’t surprised by it either. Before he pulled the flaps he leaned over and kissed Haru’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“Open it.” Haru urged, and Makoto laughed once more before obeying.

“Really Haru, I don’t mind surprises, but you really don’t….” Makoto’s cheerful tone changed to curiosity as he saw the top of a coffee cup, and when he pulled it free his eyes widened and then darted to Haru. “What is this?” Makoto’s throat felt tight and Haru shifted to pull a folded letter in front of Makoto. Makoto carefully sat the mug down and tentively opened the papers.

“They came in today. I’ve been opening them before you came home so you don’t have to see them anymore.” Haru explained as Makoto read the words over and over again. 

“We… We were accepted.” Makoto sounded as if he didn’t believe it, and in a way he didn’t, but as he read the letter again then looked at the mug that read “World’s Best Dad” then at Haru, it became more and more real. “We’re going to be parents.”


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru meet their new child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I hoped everyone liked chapter one, and now to the main event lol.

Two months seemed to speed by with how much Haru and Makoto had to deal with before they got to meet children, but neither of them complained about the process. It was the end of February that they finally walked up to the orphanage for the open house. This was just letting them meet children, nothing official, but Haru knew in his heart this would be the day they met their child. The waiting room irritated Haru more than anything else, but that was more because they shared it with three other couples that continued to glance at him and Makoto.

“Isn’t that Nanase Haruka, the swimmer?” He heard someone whisper, though he didn’t look up at them. He couldn’t sit still, his foot bouncing with nervousness and excitement, and his attention was so focused on the door that when Makoto grabbed his hand he started.

“We’ll go back soon.” Makoto laced their fingers together and squeezed. The action made Haru’s shoulders relax and he nodded. “I’m excited too.” Makoto confessed in a whisper. “To think we could meet our son or daughter… It makes this all so much more…” Makoto faltered, not finding the word, but Haru swooped in.

“Real.” The word made Makoto’s eyes light up and he smiled, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side.

“Yes, real.” Makoto chuckled. “It hasn’t felt this real before, has it?” Haru was about to answer when the door opened and both he and Makoto sat up straighter. The woman who walked in was in her forties or older, and where she looked nice, she also looked strict, and Haru wasn’t sure if he liked her. She held a clip board and looked around the room before smiling.

“Hello, thank you all for being here. I’m Orshiro Minoru. Soon we will be going to meet the children, but first there are some rules we must go over.” She said, her smile staying on but her eyes turned harsh and Makoto squeezed Haru’s hand. “The most important rule is not to mention why you are here. You will be meeting twenty children today, and there are only four couples, all of which seem to only be looking for one child. These children,” her eyes soften as she paused for a moment, and Haru instantly realized he liked her, “They have gone through so much and all deserve homes, but the reality is most wont get them. Please do not give them false hope, even if it is with the best of intentions. The second rule is much less serious, but still follow it,” She chuckled at herself, “Please avoid giving candy out, even if you have twenty pieces. They did just finish breakfast and they do not need the extra sugar.” And with the final rule, she looked down at her clip board with a smile still on her face. “Yamada?” She called, and the couple that had been whispering about Haru stood. Orshiro nodded and looked back at her list. “Makahara?” The couple closest to them stood, the woman shying behind her husband and made Haru think of how Makoto acted in a haunted house. “Saito?” Orshiro called after acknowledging the Makaharas, and the oldest couple in the room stood and the husband pat his wife’s hand. Something about them made Haru think of both him and Makoto, and he wondered how long they had been trying. “Tachibana and Nanase, or would you prefer just one?” Orshiro looked at them, smiling again, and Haru felt the room turn towards them. Makoto and Haru had never thought about their surnames before, it wasn’t an issue with them that they didn’t share the same name, though now that Haru thought about it, one of their names would be shared by their child.

“Either way is fine.” Makoto answered with a smile, his hold on Haru’s hand tightened as he spoke. Orshiro nodded, and then addressed the room. 

“I would like to thank you all again for being here. I’m not sure what brought each of you down the path of adoption, but know no matter the reason; you are doing a wonderful thing by taking a child into your family. These children, along with others, long for homes and its people like you that get them closer to their dreams.” Haru heard a sniffle where the Saito couple was, and he glanced up to see the wife dabbing her eyes. Haru was sure Makoto was equally as moved and he squeezed his hand and smiled when the gesture was returned. “Now let’s go see the children.” Orshiro turned and opened the door she had appeared from and Haru’s heart skipped a beat. Makahara and Yamada were first, slightly merging together, leaving Haru and Makoto with the Saitos. 

“This is so exciting but I’m terrified.” Mrs. Saito, face now clean of tears, said to them with a smile. Makoto nodded and commented how he agreed.

“I’m worried they won’t like me.” Makoto confessed and Mr. Saito laughed.

“I’ve been worried about that all night. I’ve barely slept in three days.” Mr. Saito said. “I’m Saito Daisuke and this is my wife Saito Asuka.” He introduced.

“I’m Tachibana Makoto and this is my partner Nanase Haruka.” Makoto introduced, and though no one other than Haru noticed the slight bitterness in Makoto’s tone, Haru knew he wished to introduce him as his husband.

“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Asuka said, and Haru knew she was sincere. She then looked at Haru for a moment longer. “Excuse me for being so bold but… Are you the swimmer Nanase Haruka?” Haru heard Makoto hide a laugh behind his hand as he nodded, and both Saito’s eyes widened. “We watched you at the Olympics, you did Japan proud.” Asuka said and Haru felt his cheek warm as he muttered a thank you. Before any more could be said, they were at the end of the hall and Orshiro opened the door to what Haru could only guess was a play room. 

The sound of children playing echoed around them and Haru’s heart began to race again as they walked into the room. There were toys everywhere and a large plastic jungle gym that hand a slide and holes. Tables littered different areas with paper scattered haphazardly most of them. Finger paintings and drawings hung on the wall with names under each, and Haru was certain he smelt play dough somewhere. It wasn’t bad, but Haru had never been the biggest fan of loud and crowded. Makoto offered him a smile, and Haru could tell he was asking if he was alright, and he nodded. The children didn’t notice the adults at first, but a little girl with her brown hair in pigtails ran up and collided into the leg of Mr.Yamada, who was quick to grab her before she fell onto the ground. Mrs. Yamada asked her if she was okay and she nodded with a smile, a tooth missing from the right top of her mouth. Haru thought she was adorable, but something in his gut told him she wasn’t theirs. Makoto pulled Haru away from the group, leading them to a small group of children that were playing with building blocks, and they joined them, talking here and there with different children. When Haru reached for a block that had rolled just out of reach of the little arms, he noticed a little boy sitting by himself at a table towards the back. The boy didn’t look sad, in fact he looked rather content to not have others about him as he worked on coloring. Haru guessed he’d join the others when he was ready, and handed the block back over.

Their morning was spent like this, joining different groups of children and just playing with them and giving them attention. Makoto loved each of them, Haru could see it in his eyes, and though Haru enjoyed each child, his attention drifted back to the little boy at the table, who hadn’t moved in the two hours they had been there. He had also noticed none of the other adults had spoke to him, and that made something tighten around Haru’s heart. Makoto must have noticed Haru glancing at him once, because after the Makaharas joined their little group, Makoto slipped away and grabbed Haru’s hand. 

“Let’s go talk to him.” Makoto said with a smile, which surprised Haru for a moment that he had been caught, but then he nodded and they moved toward the table. The boy didn’t look up as they neared, and even when they sat down he seemed to not notice them. Haru looked at Makoto, unsure of what to do really, and Makoto smiled in encouragement for Haru to speak to him. Haru looked at the picture the boy was coloring, seeing that it was a coral reef, and more particularly a sea horse. As the boy switched colors, Haru saw a perfect time to talk, and took it. 

“Your picture is beautiful.” He said, and the boy looked up in surprise. Haru had already seen his dark curls all day, but when he was surprised at how adorable the boy’s face looked, freckles across his nose and his eyes a light blue, almost grey. The boy looked from Haru to Makoto and shy back. Haru wondered if they had done something wrong, maybe the boy didn’t want them around, and looked at Makoto. Makoto smiled and swooped in.

“Do you mind if we join you in coloring?” Makoto asked, offering his heart warming smile that always comforted everyone. It did the trick and the boy nodded and slid a few crayons to the middle of the table. Haru grabbed one of the coloring books at the other end and handed it to Makoto before grabbing one for himself. Makoto’s was full of cats, which had been a pure accident on Haru’s part, but Makoto seemed happy so Haru was happy. Haru’s was a bunch of random things, but he eventually found a dolphin and grabbed a grey from the table to set to work. The three fell into a comfortable quiet, the other children playing were just a background to the little table. Makoto lightly nudged Haru’s leg under the table and when he looked up, smiled and motioned for him to try talking about something. Haru nodded, though the ideas he had fell short. Makoto was always the one who knew what to say to people, and Haru was always the one to grow close after that, though he did understand that if they would adopt a child Haru would have to make his own impression. When he went to grab a blue, Haru looked over at the sea horse again and nodded.

“Have you ever seen a real sea horse?” He asked, and the boy looked up again. They stared at each other for a moment before the boy shook his head. 

“I like them though.” The boy’s fingers twisted the crayon he was holding then looked up. “I was going to go to an aquarium on my birthday but it got cancelled cause I was bad.” The boy’s shoulders fell and he seemed to close himself off again. Haru knew there was more behind the reason, but was at a loss of how to amend what he had done. 

“Haru-chan and I both like seahorses too.” Makoto said, earning a frown from Haru at the nickname. “I mean Haruka and I.” Makoto amended with a chuckle. “I’m Tachibana Makoto, by the way, and this is Nanase Haruka. What is your name?” Makoto’s topic change seemed to do the trick as the boy looked up again. 

“I’m Kawaguchi Hinata, nice to meet you.” The boy smiled. Haru’s breath caught in his chest at such an innocent smile and his thoughts went instantly to how Makoto smiled, both warmed Haru greatly like he had never experienced from anyone else, though at the same time was different too. 

“Your name is very pretty name, Hinata-chan.” Makoto said and the boy seemed to grow embarrassed but didn’t block himself off like he had earlier. Hinata looked at Haru again, then at the picture he was drawing.

“You’re the swimmer I watched.” Hinata wasn’t asking, and Haru only hummed that he was correct. “You’re really cool. I wish I could swim.” Haru looked up at Makoto as if he would teach the boy right then, but he knew that was silly.

“I’m sure once you learn you’ll be very good.” Haru said encouragingly, and when those little blue eyes met his, Haru smiled. “You have to trust the water a whole lot when you learn, let it lead you through the water and don’t fight it, embrace it.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he nodded. 

“That makes sense.” Hinata’s conviction earned a little chuckle from Makoto.

“Also practicing helps.” Makoto added and Haru rolled his eyes at him. Hinata seemed to accept this part as well, so Haru wasn’t too upset with him. “What do you want to be when you grow up, Hinata-chan?” Hinata started at the question, then blushed and looked down again.

“I don’t know…” He muttered, but Haru knew he wasn’t being honest. Something about how shy he got made Haru realize he felt others would make fun of him, and Haru felt his heart thrum for him. 

“It’s okay not to know.” Haru said going back to coloring. “I didn’t know what I wanted to be for a long time.” He then glanced over at Hinata. “Though if you think of something, you should go for it, even if you’re nervous.”

“Haru’s right.” Makoto nodded and Hinata looked at him. “If you really want to do something, you can only work hard to achieve it.” Hinata seemed to think this information over then smiled.

“Okay. Then I will work towards it.” He said, though he never explained what “it” was. Haru guessed it didn’t matter right now, Hinata was still very young and had time to sort everything out. The remainder of their visit was them sitting with Hinata, talking about different things and coloring, and when Orshiro called that it was lunch time and that the children needed to eat, Haru felt a pinch in his heart by watching Hinata leave, and when Makoto grabbed his hand, he knew Makoto felt the same. 

They wanted Hinata to be their son.

XxXxXx

Nagisa’s office wasn’t very big, but it was nice and Haru didn’t feel uncomfortable waiting in the comfortable chair opposite of Nagisa’s desk while the blond saw his last client out of the building. Haru could still hear the blond talking happily with the woman, telling her he’d make sure whatever he was hired for would work out in her favor. Nagisa had surprised everyone when he told them he was going to go to law school after graduation, but as his reputation grew Haru had to admit it was the perfect calling. Nagisa had always had a way of making people do what he wanted and now he was using that power to help others. Nagisa was the only lawyer Haru would trust and luckily Nagisa vowed to always aid him and Makoto in every way he could. The only problem he had was Nagisa was always trying to get out of being paid, but Haru snuck him money regardless so it worked out in the end.

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed once he bounced into the office, his arms out stretched for the hug. Haru didn’t bother to move and once thin arms were around him, Haru put the fluffy blond hair that was styled back in a way that made Nagisa look more mature and really matched the tailored blue suit Nagisa wore. 

“You’re going to wrinkle it, and it’s only noon.” Haru said after a while, and Nagisa whined as he pulled back. No matter where Nagisa went with life, he would always be the little kid that followed him, Makoto, and Rin round Iwatobi SC until he proved he was worthy of the spot on their relay and Haru wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Being an adult is boring Haru-chan.” Nagisa said dramatically as he flopped into his high backed chair. “But you get to day drink sometimes so I guess it balances out.” Haru rolled his eyes as Nagisa pulled out an amber liquid from the top drawer and two cups. Normally Haru would decline, but Nagisa looked like he really would enjoy a partner in crime, so when the little glass was half full and slid his way, Haru drank it slowly.

“Hard day?” Haru asked as he watched Nagisa down his quickly. Nagisa sighed and poured a second glass for himself.

“Oh just … Life I guess.” Nagisa said, and Haru frowned. “Oh don’t worry so much Haru-chan, it’s just that… Well I can’t go into details but a case is making me feel sick. I love my job, but sometimes you’re reminded how terrible people are and… And it hurts sometimes.” Nagisa took a second drink. “But you’re here now, and you have good news so talk to me.” Nagisa set the liquid back into his draw and Haru made a mental note to invite Nagisa and Rei over soon. 

“Makoto and I went to the orphanage yesterday.” Haru said and Nagisa perked up almost instantly, which did make Haru feel good. “And we found him.” Nagisa stood and moved around the desk and once more hugged Haru, who barely had time to move his drink out of the way to keep it from spilling. 

“Haru that’s so amazing! I’m so happy!” Nagisa’s voice was loud and Haru winced a little with how close he was. “I can’t wait to meet him. I’ll contact Orshiro-san right away!” Nagisa tore around the desk and picked up his phone. “What’s his name?”

“Kawaguchi Hinata.” Haru started when Nagisa slammed the phone down without even pressing any buttons as his magenta eyes sparkled like they did back in high school.

“Do you know what this is?! It’s fate! He has a girly name too!” Nagisa logic made Haru laugh and he took a drink. He hadn’t really thought of it that way, he had just done what he always done and went with what felt right. Nagisa once more tore around the desk and hugged Haru. “I’m so happy for you guys.” He declared again and Haru hugged him again. “After I make the call and get everything started, we’ll go to lunch to celebrate!” And with that Nagisa’s eyes became professional and he made the call. After several hours and several conversations Haru only heard half of, Nagisa printed paper work up and handed it to Haru. “Both you and Mako-chan will need to sign this, so tonight I will come by after Mako-chan is done with school. Looks like lunch is out for now…” Nagisa pouted.

“You can have dinner with us tonight.” Haru said and the pout instantly faded. “Rei is still out of town right?” 

“Yeah, which sucks, but he’ll be home soon.” Nagisa smiled. 

“Then you’ll stay the night.” It wasn’t a request, because really Nagisa wasn’t going to decline it, and after Nagisa made several requests for what to have for dinner – if you could call three cakes part of dinner – Haru thanked Nagisa and left, texting Makoto about their guest and headed to the store to pick up things for dinner.

xXxXx

The worse wait was over as Hinata walked into the waiting room Makoto and Haru had sat in two weeks before, and both Haru and Makoto stood excitedly. Hinata smiled, the two had visited sever times over the waiting period – as much as they possibly could honestly – and two nights ago they finally were able to tell him they were adopting him. Makoto moved forward and grabbed the three bags Orshiro held and Haru leaned down with the gift Makoto and Haru had picked out days ago for this very moment. Orshiro smiled at the two new parents as they watched Hinata open the gift and go wide eyed at the little sea horse plush before he pulled it close and hugged it.

“I will miss you Hinata-chan.” Orshiro said, patting the boy’s head tenderly. “But I know your new fathers will take very good care of you.” Hinata nodded, eye filling with tears, and hugged Orshiro. 

“Orshiro-san, if ever you wish to visit, we’ll happily make a place for you at the table for dinner. Haru is an amazing cook.” Makoto said and the woman sniffled and nodded.

“I’ll definitely take that offer.” She said as she looked from Makoto to Haru and back to Makoto. “But I think you all are excited to start your new family, so I won’t keep you much longer.” She held her hand out and Makoto happily shook it and Haru nodded as he picked Hinata up. “Be good Hinata.” 

“I will.” Hinata said with a smile, new toy carefully squeezed between his and Haru’s body. And with one more goodbye, Makoto, Haru, and Hinata left the building as a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really think Nagisa would be a fantastic lawyer, so I went with it. Rei's future will be revealed next chapter, along with Hinata's new grandparents meeting their grandson. :)


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meet his grandparents, aunt, and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I think I'll only have another one, maybe two chapters of this. I hope it is being enjoyed :)

It had been years since this feeling of nervousness pooled in Makoto’s stomach. The last time he could remember was almost six years before on a trip home from Tokyo. He and Haru had been dating for a year, though they hadn’t told anyone because they – read Makoto - wanted to make sure they were going to last. Makoto had feared his parents reaction and, even though it was selfish, he didn’t want to end up completely alone if his parents disowned him and Haru left him - he still hadn’t fully accepted that Haru had really chose him really and was waiting for the day Haru would realize he changed his mind about it all. Thinking back Makoto knew it had been a foolish fear, his parents and Haru loved him dearly, but at the time Makoto would wake at night because of nightmares and Haru would find him in the bathroom sobbing and sometime even vomiting. But they had made it over the year that Makoto had asked for, and as they took their summer trip home, Makoto’s stomach had been restless the whole trip. Haru’s hand held his tight the whole trip and it helped more than Makoto had ever told him, and he told him endlessly how it had. They had sat hand in hand at the large dinner that neither boy really ate much during and when Ran and Ren went to bed they told their secret. Makoto hadn’t unpacked his bags in fear that they’d force him to leave, and when his mother simply hugged him and welcomed Haru more officially into their family and the same was done by Haru’s mother, Makoto cried for a completely different reason. He had been so ready to be rejected he hadn’t let himself feel hope to acceptance. He felt ashamed much later when he was in bed with Haru softly petting his hair, though Haru confessed he had been just as scared of being rejecting by them, which made him feel a bit better over having the fear.

Now Makoto wasn’t worried about disappointing their family with Hinata, he had no doubt they would love him instantly, he was worried they would be disappointed they weren’t more informed. Makoto hadn’t wanted to get their hopes up over the prospects of a grandchild only to hear about the countless denials Haru and Makoto had faced, so he hadn’t told his parents, and Haru had felt the same with his parents. Haru’s father already had heart problems and had so much to deal with, which is what brought them back to Iwatobi during their first year in college, and he had been getting better but Haru still worried. The Nanase family wasn’t exactly what one would call close and caring if they didn’t know them, but Makoto knew they cared very much about each other even though Haru was very independent. Even though Makoto knew he and Haru had kept them in the dark with good intentions, Makoto feared they wouldn’t see it that way and Makoto hated to disappoint people, mainly if he loved them. 

It was with this nervous feeling that made Makoto pace the living room waiting for their guests to arrive. Hinata was outside enjoying the nice spring day and that seemed to soothe some of Makoto’s fears as he stopped to watch him and a smile bloomed across his face. Hinata was more than Makoto had ever expected and with each new day with him in their life Makoto loved him more. He knew he had a lot to still learn about being a parent, having only been one for a little longer than a week, but he liked to believe both he and Haru were doing well. Makoto still felt the warmth that bloomed in his chest the first day he came home to find Haru and Hinata sleeping, Hinata tucked carefully against Haru’s side, with pages of drawings scattered about, and neither Haru nor Hinata heard him as he took a picture. Hinata slipped into their lives almost seamlessly and filled a hole neither Haru nor Makoto knew was there. 

“Makoto.” Haru’s hand slipped into his own and Makoto’s squeezed it though he didn’t look away from Hinata. Makoto knew Haru’s eyes were on the child too, and it only added to his smile. “Why don’t you take him to the store and buy drinks? We need more water and you can let him know who he’s going to meet.” Makoto nodded as he looked over at Haru and saw he had been correct.

“Okay Haru-chan.” Makoto said before kissing Haru’s forehead. Haru attempted a glare, but his eyes were too full of affection to truly make it menacing, and Makoto laughed softly.

“Drop the chan.” Haru turned and walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner and left Makoto to go outside. 

The last March weather was surprisingly warm giving the harsh winter they were leaving behind and Makoto smiled at the warmth of the sun that greeted him. He could hear Hinata muttering under his breath, something about slaying a dragon, and Makoto chuckled before he scooped Hinata up in his arms and twirled him about. Hinata’s laughter was mixed with a scream, something completely joyful and contagious, and soon Makoto pulled Hinata closer to him to blow raspberries on his tummy. Hinata kicked playfully and Makoto pulled away and let him catch his breath. 

“Papa needs me to run to the store, how about you come with me.” Makoto said as he moved to let Hinata walk. The brown curls bounced with Hinata’s nod and his tiny hand slipped into Makoto’s and Makoto lead the way down the stairs to the main street. The neighborhood they lived it was peaceful and only three stops from the homes they grew up in, though Makoto could believe they were one and the same. They could still see the ocean from their bedroom window and smell the salt on the air, there were stairs leading to their home like their childhood homes, the only big difference was that they weren’t on the beach exactly. It was just similar enough it gave settling in less of a challenge and just different enough that it felt new, felt like his and Haru’s, and now Hinata’s as well. Iwatobi was as welcoming as it had always been to Makoto, even in the different location, and he greeted a few people that passed them on the way to the little store not far from their house. Hinata waved politely, though Makoto noticed how he’d move closer to Makoto’s leg and how his gaze turned towards the ground. It was endearing, but Makoto also wanted Hinata to know he was safe so he lightly squeezed his hand and offered him a smile which would be returned sometimes. 

Once at the store Makoto scooped Hinata up and held him against his hip, not wanting to risk losing the four year old even in such a small store; Hinata didn’t seem to mind and held tight to Makoto’s neck. Finding the water was easy, Haru had a brand he particularly enjoyed and Makoto could carry the pack of sixteen with ease.

“Why does Papa like that one?” Hinata asked, slightly surprising Makoto with the question, though it pleased him too. Hinata hardly spoke in public, so Makoto felt that maybe he was opening up.

“Well it’s the one Haru says ‘taste the most like water’. Papa likes things a certain way after all.” Makoto chuckled and Hinata nodded as if Haru’s logic was so easily understood. Maybe it was by Hinata, even though sometimes Makoto still had his difficulties completely grasping its meaning, Hinata never questioned after the answer was given. Makoto didn’t mind not being in on their understandings though, he’d happily accept anything they agreed on as long as it didn’t cause them harm. They moved to the checkout and Hinata looked like he was more in thought, and Makoto let him think it out before Hinata straightened up.

“Daddy,” the title alone made Makoto smile and he hummed around it to show he was listening. “Why have you been upset today?” The question surprised Makoto and a little bit of guilt swelled in his chest. He hadn’t meant to worry Hinata, honestly he thought he had been hiding it well when the boy was around, but Hinata seemed to have noticed all the same and Makoto guessed it worked out to lead into the conversation he had been trying to think of how to start on the way to the store.

“I’m not upset.” Makoto said first, because he wasn’t. Hinata frowned and Makoto made sure to hold back the laughter at the little pout. “I promise Hinata-chan, I’m not upset. I’m just nervous about today.” It was their turn and Hinata waited for Makoto to finish paying for Makoto to answer more, though it could have been because he was called cute by the woman working and ducked his head into Makoto’s shoulder before muttering a ‘thank you’ that distracted him. Once they were walking back home, however, Hinata looked at him expectantly, and Makoto couldn’t help the small laugh because he looked so much like Haru with that look. “Today your grandparents and aunt and uncle are coming to dinner.” Hinata looked ahead as Makoto mulled over why he was nervous.

“Are they mean?” Hinata asked before the words came to Makoto, and the question surprised Makoto.

“No, it’s nothing like that Hinata-chan. Haru and I would never have you meet someone mean on purpose.” Makoto said and tightened his hold on Hinata. “They will love you very much.” Makoto reassured and waited for Hinata to accept that. It wasn’t long before the dark curls bounced in a nod.

“Then why are you nervous?” Hinata asked and Makoto sighed. He knew Hinata knew that adoption wasn’t easy, but they hadn’t really talked about all that Haru and he had gone through to get Hinata. Makoto sort of wished Haru was there for this part, but also knew he could manage.

“We didn’t tell them we were going to adopt you.” Makoto’s voice was slow, as if he wasn’t completely sure if those were the words to use. “We weren’t sure we would get you Hinata-chan. You don’t know all of it now, but when you’re older you’ll understand how unsure we were and how happy we are we did get you.” Makoto looked into Hinata’s grey-blue eyes to show how serious he was. “Hinata-chan being a part of our lives means so much to us, we are so happy you are here with us.” Hinata’s eyes widened and blush bloomed under his little freckles before he nodded, looking away.

“I’m happy to have Daddy and Papa as well.” He said and Makoto smiled because he knew it was true. 

“I know.” Makoto let the silence wash over them again for a few more blocks before he sighed. “I’m nervous my parents will have their feelings hurt that we didn’t tell them.” The words were heavy and he wondered if Hinata would understand. The boy seemed to be thinking it over, so Makoto let him, knowing Hinata would ask if he didn’t understand. The silence stretched on and Makoto wasn’t sure what to say, but luckily Hinata seemed to find words first.

“They won’t be hurt.” It was so absolute Makoto was shocked, but then smiled and kissed Hinata’s cheek. He wasn’t sure he agreed with the four year olds thoughts, but he wouldn’t argue them, because maybe he would be right.

 

xXxXx

The knock echoed through the house and Haru sighed as he flicked the heat to the stove down to make the sauce of the curry simmer before he moved away from the stove to answer the door. He did wish Makoto was there to do the talking but Haru was sure that he could handle telling their family before he and Hinata returned and that would make it easier for the two, so it wasn’t so bad. Haru was greeted but the twins’ arms moving around him in a hug, though he was pulled in two different directions from the teenagers. Sometimes Haru felt incredibly old when around the two children he had known since their birth, mainly now that Ren towered over him much like his older brother just with a sleeker form. Ran was closer to Haru’s height, but it still frustrated Haru to no end that the girl was an inch taller. 

“Haru-onii-chan!” they cried and from behind them he heard muffled laughter from their mother. Haru sighed and patted their backs, and they released him. Next to embrace him was Makoto’s mother, Tachibana Momoko, and after her was his own mother, Nanase Tsubaki. Tachibana Yoshiro pat Haru on the back with a smile and Haru bowed his head slightly in greeting before turning his attention to his father, Nanase Kaoru. Kaoru looked much like he normally did to Haru, a strong man who always wanted to take the best care of his family, but Haru knew most of this was due to the fact Kaoru hid some pain behind eyes that matched Haru’s. 

“Dad.” Haru greeted, and felt flustered at the warm smile that greeted him. Kaoru was always very energetic, Haru shared his mother’s quiet sensibility, though with his heart problems it had to be kept in check.

“Haru-chan, it’s very nice of you to invite us over. Dinner smells wonderful.” Kaoru said as he wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder and walked with him to the living room. “We all ran into each other at the train, so we thought it would be nice to come at once. Where is Makoto-kun?” the question gained the attention of the others in the room who had all taken a seat. Kaoru clapped Haru’s back once more before joining his wife, who patted his hand once he sat down.

“He went to the store for some water, we ran out.” Haru said, taking a seat in the chair he had always claimed his own. He couldn’t help but catch how his and Makoto’s parents exchanged looks or how Ran and Ren frowned. “He should be back soon.” Haru added in hopes that it would ease the sudden tension that formed around the party. The silence fell over them then, and Haru guessed it was best to just dive straight in to telling them why they were here. “Makoto and I have something important to tell you, and I hope you will understand why we were hesitant to tell you sooner.” Haru started, a feeling of uncertainty washed over him as he spoke. He really wished Makoto was there, he did this type of thing easier. Before Haru could continue, however, Ran was on her feet with a frown on her face.

“If you and Onii-chan are breaking up I won’t forgive you Haru-onii-chan.” She declared, which shocked Haru into silence. 

“Ran.” Momoko scolded, but this didn’t deter her.

“Onii-chan only loves you Haru-onii-chan and he’d never want to leave you unless he felt you wanted it.” Her anger was in her eyes and Haru realized it had been a long time since she had directed any anger towards him. Ren shifted uncomfortably next to his twin, but Haru knew he was of the same opinion as her. 

“Makoto and I aren’t breaking up.” Haru finally managed to say, and Ran’s glare turned into shock.

“You’re not?” She questioned as if she wasn’t completely convinced. 

“We’re not.” Haru’s reply must have been firm because she nodded. The others in the room sighed and Haru realized they had all thought like Ran had. Haru looked from his parents to Makoto’s, unsure as to what ever gave them that idea.

“You both sounded so serious when you invited us.” Momoko supplied, seeming to read Haru’s confusion. “We worried it was something bad, though we were going to wait for you both to tell us.” She frowned at her daughter who merely crossed her arms and sunk lower into the sofa.

“We were worried though.” Tsubaki added, her voice soft. Haru sighed, shaking his head.

“Its nothing like that. It’s actually the opposite.” He looked at everyone in turn, which had all perked up. “Makoto and I…” 

“We’re home!” Makoto’s voice startled everyone and Haru couldn’t think of a time he had ever been so relieved to hear his voice as he got to his feet to greet him. Their guests stayed in the living room, which was fine with Haru cause he was already exhausted, though Makoto’s smile washed away some of the feeling. Hinata reached out for him and Haru easily took him off of Makoto’s hip.

“They’re here.” Haru felt Hinata tense in his arms and pat his back. Makoto kissed Haru’s forehead and then Hinata’s.

“Let's go meet your grandparents.” Makoto said to Hinata and the boy nodded. “Were you able to tell them?” Makoto asked and Haru sighed.

“Not yet.” Haru confessed and Makoto smiled and took Haru’s free hand. 

“That’s alright, let’s go.” Haru nodded and they went together, neither minding that they abandoned the water at the door.

Hinata’s hold on Haru’s neck tightened and Haru felt his nervousness a little as they entered the living room. Haru’s mother gasped first and Makoto’s parents turned and followed Tsubaki’s lead. Kaoru stood, eye’s wide and slowly filling with excitement, but he didn’t more forward as if he wasn’t sure it was really happening.

“Everyone,” Makoto said, smiling warmly, “I’d like to introduce Nanase Hinata, mine and Haru’s son.” Haru watched as mouths gaped and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Hinata waved shyly from Haru’s hold and that was all the blessing Kaoru seemed to need as he finally stepped forward and took the four year old from Haru’s hold and held him close.

“I’m going to be your favorite grandpa.” Kaoru said enthusiastically, only to have Yoshiro rise and nudge Kaoru playfully.

“You don’t have to have a favorite Hinata-chan,” Yoshiro said with a smile, then leaned in like he was going to tell a secret but everyone could hear him whisper, “but if you do end up having one we all know it will be me.” Yoshiro’s eyes seemed to shimmer behind his glasses and both Tsubaki and Momoko laughed from their seats, letting their husbands enjoy their grandson first. Haru almost took the boy back, but relaxed when Hinata giggled. Ran and Ren soon stood and introduced themselves to their nephew and Ran even managed to slip the boy away from his dotting grandfathers. 

“We’re gonna go outside and play with Hinata-chan.” Ren said and Makoto laughed as Hinata’s face lit up at the announcement. 

“That’s fine, but soon dinner will be done so stay clean.” Makoto’s words were met with a simple nod and they were gone. Haru squeezed Makoto’s hand as he smiled.

“I’m going to check on the food.” Haru left the room to let Makoto handle the explaining, Haru had already had to deal with the hard part after all.

 

xXxXx

Makoto hugged his mother goodbye as she made Haru promise a lunch with her and Tsubaki so they could enjoy more time with Hinata, the two greatly shorted by everyone else. Haru promised as he handed some left over’s to his father so his mother wouldn’t have to make a lunch for him tomorrow, and soon everyone left and the house was much quieter. Haru moved into the living room and smiled at the sleeping boy who had been forcing himself to stay awake for the last hour but finally lost the battle and was slumped against the arm of the couch. 

“That was very energetic wasn’t it?” Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru’s waist and kissed the top of his head. Haru hummed and turned his head to capture Makoto’s lips with his own.

“You should have seen Ran yell at me.” Haru had kept their original beliefs quiet through the dinner, but now where he wouldn’t embarrass his loved ones he felt it was fine to tell Makoto. Makoto’s eyebrows scrunched together which caused Haru to laugh. “Take him to bed and I’ll finish the dishes.” Haru kissed Makoto once more before he pulled away and head into the kitchen.

Makoto watched him go, still confused but also wanted to let Hinata sleep well, so he carefully picked the boy up and carried him up the stairs to his room. Makoto smiled as Hinata muttered something about chocolate and kissed his forehead when he laid him down. It was a bit challenging to change the sleeping child into his night clothes, but Makoto managed and after fifteen minutes of struggling Hinata was tucked under his blanket with his little sea horse in his arm. Makoto made sure to leave the door cracked so a little light streamed into the room and then rejoined Haru down stairs to help put away the last of the dishes. They worked in silence, Makoto drying the remainder of what was left and Haru putting them away, and once it was done they moved into the living room. Makoto grabbed his briefcase to grade papers and Haru grabbed his sketchbook to entertain himself. 

“Why did Ran yell at you?” Makoto asked after a while, the question burning to be asked, and Haru glanced up at him before turning back to his drawing. Makoto was just about to give up on getting an answer when Haru spoke, still focused in his work.

“They thought we were breaking up.” 

“What?!” Makoto was on his feet in surprise, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“You’re going to wake up Hinata.” Haru scolded, a frown formed on his lips as his blue eyes met Makoto’s. Makoto flinched and sat back down, though he still felt surprised. Haru sensed it, much like he always was able to do, and shrugged. “We apparently sounded like we were. Ran told me she’d never forgive me for breaking your heart like that.” A small smile pulled at Haru’s lips and Makoto felt his face warm. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her that angry at me, not even when I forgot to make her chocolate for white day.” Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle, remembering that Haru had felt bad and Ran wouldn’t talk to him for a week. It hadn’t been Haru’s fault over all, it was during their last year of high school and he had been dealing with a lot of things at the time, and Makoto managed to smooth it out in the end, but the memory was amusing now. 

“Did everyone think we were?” Makoto asked and moaned pitifully when Haru nodded. “No wonder their feeling weren’t hurt about us not telling them.”

“I think we could have told them we eloped and they would have been happy as long as it wasn’t that.” Haru teased but then sobered. They could have eloped long ago, Haru had suggested it once when they lived in Tokyo, but Makoto pointed out that they wouldn’t be able to have their family and friends there, and the subject died away. Makoto wished many times it was possible to be legally married, to not have to go through all the legal hoops to make sure things belonged to both of them, to be able to introduce Haru as his husband, to have their ring be used in a service, but it wasn’t that made Makoto bitter, not all the time anyway. It was easier now to handle honestly, though sometimes Haru didn’t believe Makoto was okay about it. 

Makoto stood and moved closer to Haru and the swimmer looked up at him. Makoto carefully moved the sketchbook and pulled Haru to his feet before kissing his hands.

“Its okay.” He said before pulling Haru closer. “We don’t need a paper to be together.” He kissed Haru’s lips, chaste and short. “Please don’t be upset.” Haru sighed and rest his head on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“But you want it.” The words were heavy and Makoto couldn’t deny that he did, so instead he pulled Haru closer. 

“I’m still happy without it.” Makoto said. “It wouldn’t change us, it wouldn’t Haru. We have everything else anyway, we have a house, a wonderful son, loving parents, we made our dreams, and we have each other.” He kissed the top of Haru’s head. “Even with it, I don’t think I could be happier than I am now.” Haru tilted his head up, his eyes looking for some falsehood in Makoto’s, but there wasn’t any. Haru sighed and a small smile played on his lips. 

“You’re too good.” Haru said and Makoto blushed and shook his head. “I mean it. Simply too good.” And Haru stood on his toes to kiss Makoto’s lips again. Makoto sighed happily once the kiss was over and looked at the little stack of papers that needed to be graded. 

“Let me pack these up and let’s go to bed.” Haru looked at Makoto before he smirked which made Makoto blush. 

“I’ll meet you up there.” Haru said and as he left lightly smacked Makoto’s butt which made him yelp. Haru hid his snickering behind his hand as he moved up the stairs, leaving Makoto alone to think. If he was too good, what did that make Haru, he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A bad night with Hinata and Haru leaves for Tokyo.


End file.
